Family Secrets
by BrightlyShines
Summary: When a girl shows up in Salem she discovers that secrets surround her. She isn't who she thinks she is. The whole town of Salem is in for a shock especially Victor and Maggie. (As The World Turns mention)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

The story of Lucinda Hernandez's origins have never been just black and white. There have been patches of grey... of the type that great secrets come forth. Lucinda was born to Rosaura Hernandez. Rosaura Hernandez was a cousin of Rafe and Gabi they didn't see much of each other as Rosaura was secretive. Everyone in her family thought Rosaura had had a child out of wed-lock, but that wasn't the case. The truth was that biologically Lucinda wasn't Rosaura's at all, though, Rosaura had given birth to Lucinda she had gotten a embryo from someone she had once worked for. But this secret was not revealed yet. And as time goes on as Lucinda moves and lives in the town of Salem after moving there from a little town near a place called Oakdale this secret will explode. And all will be revealed that Lucinda is the daughter of one of the richest men in Salem and a certain woman that he fell in love with many years later from Lucy's birth.

_Note: The idea came to me. But the characters from the show don't belong to me. There is a mention of a town from another soap and a character that Lucinda was named after. I did make up a few characters like Lu, Valeria, and Rosaura._

Chapter 1

A fight a top of the Horton Square stairs. Yelling and screaming mainly from one person and not the other. Then the unthinkable happened a secret was revealed and then an accident... or maybe not so much of an accident at all.

3 months... earlier...

Lucinda Hernandez was packing her bags she had lived near a town called Oakdale all her life. She had been named after Lucinda Walsh of Oakdale, because her mom liked how powerful and how Lucinda and bettered herself from who she once was. But there was an emptiness that Lucinda Hernandez had that she didn't understand at all in her heart. She decided to leave home and leave a note for her mother. And there was another reason that Lucinda or should I say Lu wanted to leave home... that reason was her cousin Valeria. Valeria had always been very cold toward her... but things had changed something she didn't understand had made her outright mean. She left that day leaving a note that said.

Lu:

"Mama,  
I am going to go on a trip. Please don't be upset I have to do this. I can't handle this treatment from Valeria anymore. She well you know it's getting worse. So I have decided to go visit some family I haven't seen in awhile. I am going to go see Rafe and Gabi. I have to do this... please don't stop me. I am 17 years old and I can do this.

Love,  
Lucinda."

Lucinda gathers her things and leaves. She catches a bus to Salem and arrives early one morning. She makes her way to Horton square and loves it there. It is exactly how Gabi described it to her. She goes searching for Rafe and Gabi she ends up at the Brady Pub where she knows Gabi works. Gabi walks into the dining area and gives the the food to Maggie and Victor who were in there. Lucinda looks at Gabi and she smiles and sets the food down at Maggie and Victor's table then she runs and hugs her cousin. Maggie and Victor look up and see this.

Gabi: "My dear sweet cousin I have missed you so."

Lu: "I have missed you too!"

Gabi and Lu look at eachother and smile.

Gabi: "Here I want you to meet two people that live here in Salem."

They walk over to Maggie and Victor's table.

Gabi: "This is Maggie and Victor Kiriakis. This is my cousin Lucinda Hernandez."

Gabi then looks at her cousin.

Lu: "Nice to meet you." She shakes each of their hands.

Lucinda feels something that she has never ever felt in her life... why did she feel so at home in Salem all the sudden!

_To be continued... I will try to post every weekend!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: The idea came to me. But the characters from the show don't belong to me. There is a mention of a town from another soap and a character that Lucinda was named after. I did make up a few characters like Lu, Valeria, and Rosaura._

When Maggie and Victor meet Lucinda Hernandez they are happy to meet her and smile. As she walks away Maggie looks at Victor and says.

Maggie: "She seems like such a nice girl. Salem should be happy to have her here."

Victor: "Yes... nice girl."

Victor smiles at Maggie and touches her hand. Lucinda then goes and meets Caroline, Kayla, and Nick. They seem to be happy to meet her as well. Caroline can already tell just by talking to Lu that she could be a good and hard worker. Caroline then offers her job at the pub and Lu so happy.

Lu: "You really mean it? That is so kind of you. Yes, I will accept the job. Thank you so much."

Caroline: "Alright, you can stay in the room next to Gabi's and no loud music or partying."

Gabi laughs

Gabi: "Oh don't worry about her my cousin doesn't party... she is very boring."

Lu gives her cousin a look and pushes her shoulder... and then laughs.

Lu: "Well you were boring the last time I checked... has something changed?"

Nick looks at Gabi and she looks at him. Then Gabi looks at Lu.

Gabi: "Well I have had my moments... but that's a story on it's own that I am sure you don't want to hear."

Lu is a bit confused, but shakes it off. She knows that if her cousin wants to tell her all about it she will and if not that was okay too. She smiles and moves to pick her suitcase up stops and grabs her wrist and moves it around with her other hand. Lu acts like it hurts a little concerned Caroline notices as does Nick and Gabi.

Caroline: "Are you alright?"

Lu: "Yes...I.. I am alright..."

Gabi gets kind of mad.

Gabi: "What did Valeria do to your wrist?!"

Lucinda looks away

Lu: "I don't want to talk about it!"

Gabi: "Tell me right now! She did something and I want to know!"

Lu turns and looks at Gabi with a tear running down her face. She flashes back to 2 weeks before. Valeria grabs Lu and pulls on her wrist. As it goes Lu was promised a big party for her birthday. Valeria is the jealous type, but as time has gone on she gets more angry like Valeria doesn't even accept Lucinda as family anymore. It all started as Valeria found important papers that Rosaura had hidden away. She became worse then. This makes Lu upset and confused what has changed so much?

Valeria: "Why do you always get what you want? WHY? THIS IS MY FAMILY NOT..."

Rosaura comes running in and pushes Valeria away.

Rosaura: "You don't know what you are talking about! Valeria get out of my house now!"

Rosaura holds her daughter as Lu is very upset. Then Lu comes back from the flashback to that moment Gabi looks at Lu. Rafe comes into the pub and listens.

Gabi: "Lu! Did Valeria do this to you?"

Lu: "Yes... she did."

Lu looks at Gabi.

Gabi: "Well she won't now because now you are in Salem. We will make sure that you are alright."

Rafe: "Yes... that's right you will be just fine here now."

Lu turns and looks at Rafe and smiles and hugs her cousins Rafe and Gabi. Lu already felt safe here and Salem... and knew she could be very happy.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Note: The idea came to me. But the characters from the show don't belong to me. There is a mention of a town from another soap and a character that Lucinda was named after. I did make up a few characters like Lu, Valeria, and Rosaura._

__Meanwhile back in Lu's home town Valeria finds the note that Lu left for her mother Rosaura she couldn't be happier. She reads it now knowing where Lu is she studies her handwriting and rewrites it totally.

Valeria writes as Lu:

"Dear Mama,

I need to get away from all this all this treatment I am getting I can't handle it. Please understand I am going to be traveling awhile. It's better you don't know where I am.

You're daughter,  
Lucinda"

Valeria smiles then crumples up the other note that was left by Lucinda and throws it toward the garbage can. Not really paying attention to where it goes it hits the side and rolls under the stove. It is hidden there, but for how long? Valeria is very happy with herself she takes her note and sets it somewhere Rosaura will find it right away. And leaves the rest of the house untouched. She feels that things will change in the family now that Lucinda is no longer in town.

After work Rosaura comes home and is very tired she calls for Lu and finds she isn't home. She looks all over and reads the note she is very upset, but there is something about this note that reads very untrue. She goes around the town asking around and asking Lu's friend they don't know anything. Valeria watches as she does this and just grins the whole time she thinks she will get what she always wanted what she thinks she deserves.

Two and a half months pass Rosaura treats Valeria like a daughter while all the while Rosaura misses her daughter Lucinda. One day Rosaura does a good cleaning of the kitchen she comes across the REAL note Lucinda wrote

Lu:  
"Mama,  
I am going to go on a trip. Please don't be upset I have to do this. I can't handle this treatment from Valeria anymore. She well you  
know it's getting worse. So I have decided to go visit some family I haven't seen in awhile. I am going to go see Rafe and Gabi.  
I have to do this... please don't stop me. I am 17 years old and I can do this.

Love,  
Lucinda."

Rosaura gets very angry she goes outside to find that Valeria is writing a letter to Lucinda acting like Rosaura. And she figures this has been happening since Lucinda left. She gets very angry.

Rosaura: "Well you finally got what you wanted... Lucinda is gone and you knew all along where she was! I never want you to return to this house! You will never really get a place in this family now... Lucinda is my daughter!"

Valeria: "NO SHE ISN'T! You may have given birth to her, but she is where she is suppose to be!

Rosaura backs away knowing that she has to go she her daughter in Salem. She goes into the house and slams the door. Valeria looks at the house then starts to walk away.

Valeria: "Fine, if that's what you want... this isn't going to be that simple... I need to get to Salem before you do."

Back in Salem Lucinda was getting along with most everyone in Salem. She has worked really hard each day and was happy. She feels at home and has been spending a lot of time with Gabi, Nick Brady, Abby, Will and Sonny. She has even spent time with Maggie Kiriakis as she had gotten a second job working at the spa. She didn't know how to explain this feeling that some people felt like family...

Rosaura reads a paper... a paper that explains that if she ever wants to know who Lucinda's biological parents are she must ask for an appointment with her friend... the doctor that helped her. She calls to make an appointment and discovers that months earlier someone pretending to be her did just that... Rosaura is shocked when she knows that it was Valeria... that was able to get this information over the phone...

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Note: The idea came to me. But the characters from the show don't belong to me. There is a mention of a town from another soap and a character that Lucinda was named after. I did make up a few characters like Lu, Valeria, and Rosaura._

A few days pass Rosaura has made an appointment to see this doctor friend of hers that did this favor for her. She then thinks of the past. A favor that did break rules. Dr. Emma Powers was her name and she had known Rosaura for years. Dr. Emma Powers had a clinic near where Rosaura lived but they hadn't seen each other in years. It was a promise that had been made for reasons that are obvious. As it goes Rosaura wanted to have a baby and at the time she lived near Salem, Emma during that time had a clinic on the outskirts of Salem. And she had gotten her "hands" on an embryo that had mistakenly been put together and then abandoned by a lab technician. Rosaura had been desperate to have a baby so why not let a child be born to someone that wanted to have a baby... those were Emma's thoughts. Little did Emma know that it was possible that's Lucinda's parents could still have wanted to have another child no matter what.

In the past  
Rosaura: "Are you sure you know what you are doing Emma? Is this even legal?"

Rosaura was concerned for her friend.

Emma: "It doesn't matter. Something strange already happened the rest of the eggs disappeared a long time ago. Only a few were left here. And from this paperwork it seems that somebody made a big mistake that they didn't want found out. But I found out anyway. You can have a child that can be a true miracle that you have always wanted. "

The procedure was done and 2 months later Rosaura was told that she was going to have a baby. Rosaura then snaps out of these memories as Emma enters the room and sits down.

Emma: "Its been a long time. I'm sorry for letting the information slip. Your niece made herself sound so much like you, that I really thought that was you.

Rosaura: "She is good at that and she has always been grumpy or jealous towards Lu, but the last months before Lu left... she was just plain mean."

Emma: "It might because of this information."

Rosaura reads the papers that Emma had handed her and she knew now who Lucinda's biological parents are.

Rosaura: "Are you kidding me? Are you sure about this?"

Emma: "You know the funny thing is now after all that happened and all these years her biological parents are madly in love and married. Almost like fate."

Rosaura's mouth opened and might as well hit the floor.

Rosaura: "She is in Salem in the same town as her biological parents and doesn't even know it..."

Emma: "She is?! What about your niece?"

Rosaura: "I...I don't know where she is."

Rosaura has a look of dread in her eyes. Lucinda is now picking up plates as she is working hard at "The Brady Pub" in Salem. She is happily whistling a song and everyone is smiling and watching her.

Gabi: "It's so nice to see you so happy Lu."

Lu: "Thanks it's so nice to be happy and not constantly looking around in fear."

Lu was looking at Gabi then she turns and picks up another plate from one of the tables. She looks up and out of the window and she sees that someone is staring right back at her. Lu starts to back away and drops the plate... everyone is shocked as this is the first plate that she has broken in 2 1/2 months. Caroline comes running in.

Caroline: "What's the matter Lu?"

Stefano, Kate, Victor, Maggie, and Brady were in the pub with Nick, Gabi, Caroline, Bo and Hope they were all instantly worried... this wasn't like Lucinda. Gabi goes over to Lucinda.

Gabi: "What happened?'

Lu points our the window.

Lu: "It... It's Valeria!"

Gabi looks as does everyone in the pub they all see Valeria smiling that type of smile that means bad news.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Note: The idea came to me. But the characters from the show don't belong to me. There is a mention of a town from another soap and a character that Lucinda was named after. I did make up a few characters like Lu, Valeria, and Rosaura._

An invitation arrives to most everyone in Salem 2 weeks before the party. But to those outside Salem... they got the invitation a whole month before.

You are invited to a party! It is our 1st anniversary and we want to celebrate with everyone, because of the snow storm last year preventing almost everyone we invited from attending our wedding. So come one come all.  
6:00pm November 8, 2012

Victor and Maggie Kiriakis

There were also invitations delivered to Doug and Julie along with Melissa, Sarah, and Melanie. They all decided to go to the party which made everyone happy including Lucinda.

But Lucinda was constantly worried and looking around since she saw Valeria. But, it seemed that Valeria was stalking Lucinda from a distance. Brady and Rafe decided to get a body guard to protect Lucinda from Valeria. Lu wasn't happy about this, but she went along with it for the two weeks before the party. But all would change the day of the party. It was a glorious November Day and the Horton town square was set up for the party. Rosaura after settling everything and finding out that Valeria was in fact in Salem finally arrived. She went searching for Valeria...

Meanwhile, in the Horton town square a little after 5:30pm people started to arrive. Lucinda had gotten ready early to see if anyone needed help.

Lu: "Hello.. Gabi."

Gabi: "Oh hello Lucinda."

Will: "Oh, hey Lu... I want you to meet Melanie Jonas."

Lu smiles and shakes Melanie's hand.

Lu: You must be Maggie's granddaughter. Nice to meet you.

Melanie smiles at Lu.

Melanie: Nice to meet you too...

At that moment Doug, Julie, Melissa, Sarah, Bo and Hope and several other Horton's arrived along with the rest of Salem... yes including the DiMera's.

Maggie and Victor finally arrived and the party begins. Lot's of talking amongst friends and family began. The food was served. Maggie and Victor danced and everyone watched. Everyone seemed to be very distracted and happy about that... including Lu's bodyguard. Lu walked around and watched everyone. She was even asked to dance by Chad and she did dance with him. She then walked to the bar a little later to get some water to drink. She gets a phone call from Valeria who at the time was making herself sound like Rosaura.

Valeria: "Dear it's your mother would you meet me at the top of the stairs here in the square."

Lu: "Yes, Mama. I will be there in 5 minutes."

They both hang up the phones. Lu went on her way and made sure the bodyguard didn't follow her. Rosaura arrived in the square. She started asking around for her daughter then when she came face to face with Lucinda's biological parents she knew what she had to do. She told them she knew who they were and told them there was more to them both wanting more children at one time in their lives. She hands them a folder.

Rosaura: "Just hear me out... I wanted a child and didn't feel that I could wait to meet the right person to have a child with. I have a friend that did me a favor and helped me and helped me have a child. And in the process she discovered that someone well... already, had made an embryo from...

As Rosaura was talking Lu discovered it was Valeria and she tried to get away. There was a struggle and Valeria grabbed a hold of Lucinda and started to scream. Everyone turned including Rosaura she was scared! Rafe and Brady looked at each other then looked at the bodyguard. They now have to to figure out what to do.

Valeria: "You are not a Hernandez by blood! You know what your name should be!"

Valeria yelled as Lucinda continued to fight her.

Valeria: "All of Salem say hello... to Miss... Lucinda Margret Elizabeth Kiriakis!"

All of Salem was in shock. Maggie and Victor looked at Rosaura confirmed it and pointed to the folder.

Valeria: "Say hello and good-bye!"

All of Salem looked at each other as Valeria started to drag Lucinda away. Victor looked at Stefano and they both got on the phones for help. They had one understanding. Family is Everything! Brady and Rafe race to the top of the stairs the long way around as the was the only way to get up there without being noticed. But it was to late as the struggle had moved and Valeria became even more angry. That she had had it!

Valeria: "That's it!"

Valeria grabbed Lu's wrists and pulled them then pushed Lucinda down the stairs. Brady grabbed Valeria so she couldn't get away. Lucinda hit the bottom of the stairs unconscious.

Everyone was in shock.

Next time on Family Secrets...

Isabella: "Sister, My dear little sister."

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Note: The idea came to me. But the characters from the show don't belong to me. There is a mention of a town from another soap and a character that Lucinda was named after. I did make up a few characters like Lu, Valeria, and Rosaura._

__After the big shocking reveal at Maggie and Victor's anniversary party would anything ever be the same?

Lucinda had been in a coma for a week. And during that time Victor had a DNA test done to see if Lucinda was indeed his and Maggie's daughter. The DNA test had come back quickly. He had this test sent out to several facilities that only he knew about. Victor, Maggie, Melissa, Sarah, Melanie, and Daniel were all there when the results were revealed. Victor with Maggie read the results then handed them to Daniel. He looked them over and then looked at everyone there.

Daniel: "There is no doubt about it. Lucinda Hernandez is your daughter." He is now looking at Maggie and Victor.

Maggie tears up as she is overjoyed Victor smiles as he holds his wife. Melissa and Sarah looked at each other then walk down the hallway.

Melissa: "I think we should stay in Salem for the time being. We are needed here and it gives us an opportunity to spend time with our family and Mom too."

Sarah: "I think you are right. Maybe we should even think about moving back."

Melissa: "Yes, yes we should do that. I will make the arrangements to start the moving process."

Sarah smiles as does Melissa.

Sarah: "I think we should wait and make this a surprise for Mom."

Melissa smiles and goes to make a phone call. Sarah walks up to her Mom.

Sarah: "Mom, how is Lucinda doing?"

Maggie looks at Sarah.

Maggie: "She is still in a coma, she had responded to Rosaura's voice."

Sarah: "And did she respond to you or Victor?"

Maggie: "Yes, she did. I just wonder when she wakes up how she will respond to this new situation."

Sarah: "I am sure she will accept you. You are a good Mom!"

Sarah hugs Maggie.

Maggie: "But she has a Mom already… I don't know…"

Sarah: "Well she can deal with this."

She smiles. Meanwhile, Rafe and Gabi had come to visit Lucinda. Gabi held her cousins hand.

Gabi: "You are still our cousin no matter what!"

Rafe: "Yes that right! Do you hear us?"

Lu hears an echo of what is being said but she merrily ignores it. Why would she ignore this? Well as she laid still in a coma there she was in a place of gardens a beautiful place. She smiled as she watched the birds fly by. Footsteps are heard she smiles and sings.

A Voice: Hello… Hello Lucinda."

Lucinda turns around… She recognizes her as she has seen a picture once she smiles happily.

Brady comes to see how things are going he finds Victor.

Victor: "Brady… I have been thinking about Isabella all day. How do you think she would react to Lucinda?"

Brady: "I think…"

Lucinda runs to the woman and hugs her. It is Isabella she smiles.

Isabella: "Sister, My Dear little sister."

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Note: The idea came to me. But the characters from the show don't belong to me. There is a mention of a town from another soap and a character that Lucinda was named after. I did make up a few characters like Lu, Valeria, and Rosaura._  
Brady smiles at his grandfather.

Brady: "I think... she would love her sister. Lucinda is my Aunt... I am so glad."

Victor smiles.

Victor: "I hope she is accepting of all of us."

Back where Lucinda was she visited for awhile with Isabella.

Isabella: "You need to be accepting of the family they will love you and you will love them."

Lucinda: "I am confused and don't know what to do. Maggie has always been so nice. I Love my Mother Rosaura, but... Why did she never tell me the truth?"

Isabella: "You have to figure this out. Just know that I am with you dear sister and I will help you through this. It's time for you to go back and face your life."

Lucinda: "No... I don't want to go... yet I want to talk to you more."

Isabella and the garden fade. Lucinda's eyes start to blink. Lucinda opens her eyes fully she awakens to Maggie holding her hand. Lucinda smiles slightly but says nothing. Outside Lucinda's room Rosaura wants to see Lucinda. Victor stops her.

Victor: "Please let my wife Maggie visit with Lucinda for awhile."

Rosaura: "Are you going to take her away from me?"

Victor: "You didn't know. If you didn't do what you did would she be here? We are all her parents now. You did a great job raising her... I want to thank you for doing a good job. She is really a good person and a hard worker."

Rosaura smiles.

Rosaura: "Thank you that was so nice of you to say. We will have to figure this all out."

Back in Lucinda's room. Maggie smiles at Lucinda.

Maggie: "How are you my dear?"

Lucinda: "I am... alright... What do... I call... you?"

Maggie: "Anything you want to... no pressure."

Lucinda smiles.

Lucinda: "Thank you."

Maggie and Lucinda don't talk very much more. As another week passes Lucinda is getting her strength back. She is starting to feel better though she has a broken leg. Things seem to be getting better. Maggie and Victor plan Thanksgiving dinner their family has gotten bigger they have a daughter named Lucinda... and yes Rosaura is now part of the family. They knew it wouldn't be easy but these things take time. On the list of family and friends coming to dinner were... Melissa, Sarah, Daniel, Lucinda, Melanie, Nathan, Brady, Phillip, Parker, Adrienne, Justin, Sonny, Will, Rafe, and Gabi... but this was Thanksgiving in Salem... would there be unexpected guests too? Anything could happen.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 _Note: The idea came to me. But the characters from the show don't belong to me. There is a mention of a town from another soap and a character that Lucinda was named after. I did make up a few characters like Lu, Valeria, and Rosaura._

Lucinda was released from the hospital on a condition that she would be back after Thanksgiving dinner, well the next day anyway. Rosaura and Lu were picked up from the hospital by Brady he was happy to do so. They went into the house and Brady helped Lu. They were the first to arrive they were met by Maggie who greeted them.

Maggie: "Hello… Brady. Thank you." She smiles "And Rosaura I am so glad you came. Lizzie Lu… how are you feeling?"

Lu is surprised that Maggie called her that.

Lu: "How did you know I liked being called that? And… Mom…" She looks at Rosaura. "What made you name me Lucinda Margaret Elizabeth… if you didn't know about Maggie being my biological mother?"

Rosaura looks at both Maggie and Lu. Maggie doesn't get to answer.

Rosaura: "It was the doctor's idea she saw the names."

Maggie smiles slightly and thinks that this had already been done. The doctor had saved Lucinda so she could be born and be here. Maggie stared at Lucinda and realized that all this time she kept on thinking she reminded her of someone and that someone was her, with a touch of Victor of course. BUT mostly her. Then there was a knock at the door as Henderson was busy in the kitchen. Maggie opens the door and smiles and greets Melissa, Sarah, Melanie, and Daniel. Everybody else was already there as they had arrived after Rosaura and Lu. They were in the dining room talking. Melissa, Sarah, Melanie, and Daniel come into the living room and greeted Rosaura and Lucinda. A little later they were all having dinner. Everything seemed to be going so well.

At the same time Doug and Julie had comeback from a trip for Thanksgiving there first stop was the police station as to meet up with Bo and Hope. They were picking up something. Hope turned around and saw Doug and Julie.

Hope: "Dad… Julie…" She hugged them both. "I am so glad that you made it in time."

Julie: "We wouldn't have it any other way! By the way we want to stop by the Kiriakis mansion and visit for awhile."

Doug: We hope that's alright."

Julie: "Yes, we have to meet Lucinda."

Hope: "Yes, what a good idea, we will be done very soon."

Bo: "Not to much longer."

It suddenly started to snow. Down in the jail cells Valeria yelled and yelled.

Valeria: "I am innocent! You can't do this to me… this is my family! NOT HERS!"

This scene was only mirrored in an undisclosed location where a woman had been locked up for almost a year and a half. Two days before the yelling of Valeria and Thanksgiving. All this time this woman had been taken care of, but hadn't talked in months she longed to be with her daughter. The man was there to make sure everything is alright. He was being paid by someone who wore a mask every time they met.

Masked Woman: "Let her go…"

Man: "Are you sure… What about your plan?"

Masked Woman: "The plans have changed. Now do as I say!"

The Masked Woman leaves. Leaving the man thinking of what he should do. He decides to let her go. She made her way somehow to Salem. By the time she arrived in Salem it was Thanksgiving and it had started to snow then. She roamed around for awhile. She ran straight into Bo, Hope, Julie, and Doug.

Hope: "Can I help you?"

They didn't see her face. She waves her hands around and runs from them.

Julie: "What?.. Who was that?"

Bo: "I don't know… Hopefully nothing to worry about."

Doug:"Yes, let's go see Maggie and the family."

They go to the Kiriakis mansion and invited to stay. So they decide to stay a little while they had their dinner planned for later in the evening. Julie and Doug meet Lucinda and realize that in this short time before the secret became apparent to not only Maggie and Victor but all of Salem, they already saw she was part of the family and they were very happy about this.

The snow storm slowly turned into a blizzard with almost no visibility. The woman ran and somehow found her way to the Kiriakis mansion. She walks to the door, opens it, and walks in she looks around and is dazed and confused. She walks toward the dining room, and then drops a key the man had given her. Everyone turns all the sudden. Victor stands up.

Victor: "What's the meaning of this?"

Doug: "That's the woman that ran away from us earlier."

Hope: "Are you alright?"

She slowly walked toward the woman who moved her hair from her face. Everyone saw this woman… and was shocked… Everyone... except for Rosaura! Rosaura whispers.

Rosaura: Kay…

Lucinda looked at Rosaura… She had seen this woman at her house once.

Brady: "Fay… Walker!"

Fay looked at Brady as he walked toward her. She then faints and Brady caught her. Rosaura all the sudden had instant terror in her eyes.

In a place not so far away a woman that looked just like Fay…

Kay: "Dear twin sister… this is going to be good." She laughs as she watches a TV monitor from a camera that she had in the Kiriakis Mansion…

To be continued… 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Note: The idea came to me. But the characters from the show don't belong to me. There is a mention of a town from another soap and a character that Lucinda was named after. I did make up a few characters like Lu, Valeria, and Rosaura._

__After the adventure that Thanksgiving was and the shocks that went all around life was simple... Well for Lucinda compared to the rest of the town. But the secret that Rosaura held would bring Lu into that mess that would change her life like she wouldn't expect at all. It was weeks after Thanksgiving Nicole was so grateful to have her mother back. Nicole had discovered and knew that she had to help her mother through this. While this happened Rosaura had to go out of town Lu had no idea why, but this gave her time to get to know Maggie and Victor better and that made them very happy. So when Lu got to the Kiriakis mansion she was shown to a room to stay so she put her suitcase there and was told that dinner would be ready soon. Lucinda wandered around for awhile then made her way down to the dining room. Maggie and Victor had been talking and they looked up and smiled.

Victor: "So what do you think of the house?"

Lu: "How did you know I was looking around?"

Victor: "I know all...plus your curious like Maggie."

He laughs then Maggie and Lu laugh as well.

Brady finally shows up. They have a nice family dinner together. Then the unseen camera shows these moments and you see Kay and Rosaura.

Kay: "Awe isn't that cute that family that should have always been together. "

Rosaura: "Stop saying that!"

Kay: "Look at them they already are... And if they knew the truth don't you think that would turn her away from you and toward them?"

Rosaura: "Are you saying that you will tell them?"

Kay: "If you open your mouth and tell them that I had Fay all this time yes they will know the truth... Your truth!"

Rosaura looks at Kay in horror then looks at the Tv screen seeing this family moment with Maggie, Victor, Brady, and Lu. She starts to cry she really didn't want to lose her daughter. She felt the truth should come out about Fay what would she do? She didn't know what to do at all.

The next day Lucinda woke up and got ready for work and then remembers that she has a couple of days off to spend time with Maggie and Victor. Lucinda noticed that the mansion was going to be decorated for Christmas but that hadn't started yet. So when nobody noticed she started to decorate the place. She got really creative and made it absolutely beautiful. When Henderson, Maggie, and Victor came into the living room they smiled as they found Lu putting up the lights on the fire place.

Maggie: "This looks really nice Lu, But we would have helped. "

Lu: "That's okay I love to decorate. It is always my favorite time of year. "

Maggie: "Just wait. "

Lu: "Wait for what?"

Maggie: "Oh you will see."  
She giggles. Lucinda smiles and puts more decorations up then she turns and looks at Maggie and Victor and sees how much they are in love. She is very happy about this.

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Note: The idea came to me. But the characters from the show don't belong to me. There is a mention of a town from another soap and a character that Lucinda was named after. I did make up a few characters like Lu, Valeria, and Rosaura._

__Lucinda was very suspicious about her mother she started to have weird dreams. And that made her suspicions even worse. She was tossing and turning 2 days before Christmas. Her Mom Rosaura had been away for days and she was worried. But these dreams she was having were of her and a guy who looked like Rafe... But she knew he couldn't be, a hospital room and a pillow. Every time the pillow would go toward her and he tried to hurt her it would morph into a jail cell. She would cry and cry and then Rosaura would come and be nice to her. Then there was a conversation between Rosaura and the Masked woman.

Rosaura: "You are the meanest woman ever! Let her go NOW! And then making me keep this secret for you... You can't blackmail me forever!"

Masked Woman: "Oh no... You really want the DiMera's to find out what you did? They will crush you and not care about your daughter!"

Rosaura: "You know how to push my buttons you know I will do anything to keep my daughter safe. "

Masked Woman: "Yes, I know... Now do your work! Make sure she is healthy... You are a Nurse now anyway... Do your job and do it RIGHT don't mess up like last time!

Rosaura makes a face and helps Fay. In the dream Lu is no longer Fay, but standing right next to her. Then Fay starts to scream and so does Lu. She screams and Fake Rafe started chasing Lu through a forest. Then there appeared 2 Fay's... One good and one not so good. The Fay that wasn't so good runs toward Lu as does Fake Rafe. Lucinda screams.

Lu: "Stop! Don't hurt me!"

Both Victor and Maggie heard this they became concerned and went to the room where they found Lu. They found her tossing and turning and covered in sweat. Maggie slowly awoke Lu... Lu looked at Maggie she started to cry she was terrified.

Maggie: "Are you okay sweetheart. "

Lu: "I don't know..."

She tried to catch her breath.

Lu: "I feel so afraid. "

Maggie saw how afraid Lu was she gave her a hug and then Maggie looked at Victor. They both knew that something wasn't right and they had to help their daughter.

Rosaura returned the next day she was tired she had spent days dealing with Kay. She knocked at the Kiriakis door and waited... Henderson let her in. Maggie and Victor looked up at Rosaura.

Victor: " We are so glad to see you!"

Maggie: "Is it normal for Lucinda to have bad dreams and scream and toss and turn? She said that the dream had to do with the past but it was concerned with the present. What does she mean?"

Rosaura sighed.

Rosaura: "I will talk to her and let me..."

Rosaura's phone started to ring.

Rosaura: "Let me get this..."

Rosaura walked outside of the house.

Rosaura: "What do you want now Kay?"

Rosaura's phone accidentally goes on speaker phone.

Kay: "Don't you dare talk to me like that!"

Rosaura: "I will talk to you as I see fit! You can't stop me!"

The door opens Victor and Maggie heard yelling so they came to see what's the matter. Rosaura has her back turned to them she doesn't see them.

Kay: "Oh so... You want the whole world... To know that you stole from the DiMera's I am sure they would love to know that!"

Maggie and Victor: "What?!"

They are shocked.

Rosaura turns around she is shocked. Kay starts to laugh and hangs up...

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Note: The idea came to me. But the characters from the show don't belong to me. There is a mention of a town from another soap and a character that Lucinda was named after. I did make up a few characters like Lu, Valeria, and Rosaura._

__Rosaura steps back falling backwards to the ground the phone falls and hits the ground. Rosaura hits her head and is rushed to the hospital. Maggie and Victor still couldn't believe what they had heard. Did they really hear that Rosaura had stolen from the DiMera's? What did she steal? Did Lucinda know this secret? Is their daughter in danger? And who is on the other side of the phone call? So many questions so little answers. All that was truly known was that they had to keep Lu safe from whatever danger might be around the corner.

Later that day Lucinda had been shopping in the Horton Square last minute Christmas shopping for everyone. Lu had a strange feeling she was being watched. She was being more then watched she was being followed. Lucinda started to run through the square. She hears footsteps behind her. Lu runs straight into Brady she looks up.

Lu: "Oh I'm sorry Brady. "  
Brady: "No problem Auntie."

Lu starts to laugh.

Lu: "Please, don't call me that. That really sounds weird. "

Brady starts to laugh.

Brady: "I know I will just call you Lucinda. Anyway, are you ready for Christmas?"

Lu: "Almost, there are a couple more things I need to get maybe you could help me with a couple things..."

Brady: "Sure what do you need help with?"

Lu: "I need to find gifts for Maggie and Victor. I don't know them very well yet. I need help you know them better. "

Brady: "Sure I would be happy to help you Auntie."  
Brady laughs and so does Lu.

Lu: "Oh stop! Alright, where should we start?"

Brady and Lu go to several stores in Horton Square they find several things.  
Lucinda also finds a few gifts more for a couple other people such as Fay who she felt a bond with. She knew that she knew her, but it was almost like a dream that haunted her day and night. But was it really a dream or is this dream a reality? A memory of something Kay doesn't want anyone to know. Something that only Fay, Kay, and Rosaura are suppose to know. Yes, and that's why this feeling that Lu felt as if being followed way happening! The person that was following Lucinda worked for KAY!

There is a phone conversation.

Woman: "Hello Miss Kay I am following her so far nothing... But that's a regular day. "

Kay: "Alright, keep an eye on her I will want an update later. "

Woman: "Right!"

They hang up their phones.

The woman watches as Lucinda points at a necklace and Brady shakes his head.

Lu: "What do you think of this for Momma Maggie?"

Brady looks at Lu.

Brady: "Have you said that to Maggie yet?"

Lu: "No, not yet. "

Lu smiles.

Lu: "She will be happy I think It's just hard for me considering... My Mom Rosaura."

Brady: "That's understandable."

He smiles.

Brady: "Yes, I think that is a perfect necklace."

Lucinda smiles and does end up buying the necklace.

Lucinda is happy about this choice.

Lu: "What about Papa Vic?"

Brady: "Oh I wouldn't call him that."

He laughs.

Lu: "Why?"

Brady: "Just ask Melanie... he doesn't like it."

Lu laughs.

Lu: "Maybe that's the point."

She continues to laugh. Brady has a funny look on his face.

Brady: "Oh that's bad."

Brady laughs.

Lu: "Yes, I know. Now ideas for Pa... Victor?"

She laughs Brady is smiling.

Brady: "Yes, I have a couple of ideas."

They do find something for Victor finally and finish up shopping. They go to get a milkshake near by. As Lu sits down she acts like she is cold, but its her reaction to feeling that she is being watched.

Brady: "Are you alright? I mean are you sure you want a milkshake?"

Lu: "Yes, I'm fine I just had a strange feeling. But don't worry!"

She looks at him and laughs.

Lu: "I need a milkshake a nice chocolate milkshake."

Brady smiles and goes to order the milkshakes.

Meanwhile, back at Kay's house she thought on her past as an early child where she remembers that life was simple with her family and twin Fay. She remembers so clearly though that from her first memory. One day things became bad for the family and Kay was sent away. She was sent away to a rich family that gave her everything... But almost acted like she wasn't there. She grew resentful over the years of the letters she would get from her family. The phone then rings which snaps her out of the memories.

Kay: "Hello?"

Woman: "Calling to check in..."

Kay: "And?"

Woman: "And nothing to report really as far as Lucinda goes... But I have news on Rosaura."

Kay laughs and laughs.

Kay: "Is she in trouble for what was heard over the phone?"

Woman: "She seems to have had an accident..."

Kay: "WHAT?!"

She seems shocked.

At the hospital Maggie and Victor wait to hear news from the doctor... A nurse goes to use her phone.

Woman: "Oh I have a phone call concerning Rosaura coming in right now."

Kay: "Fine."

The woman puts Kay on hold. Then she talks to the nurse.

Woman: "Well if it isn't the nurse of the hour... Hello Megan."

Nurse Megan: "You want the information or not?"

Woman: "Yes, tell me!"

Nurse Megan: "She will be alright, but she doesn't remember certain things... Selective memory if you will..."

Daniel as the doctor that is around and on duty he goes to talk to Maggie and Victor.

Daniel: "Rosaura has a slight concussion... And her memory... Well she seems to have selective memory."

Maggie looks at Victor.

Victor: "You have got to be kidding me."

Daniel: "Why do you say that?"

Maggie: "Its something that..."

Victor: "Don't Maggie we have to protect Rosaura... Because of Lucinda."

Maggie: "I know. I just hope this doesn't hurt Lucinda in any way."

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Note: The idea came to me. But the characters from the show don't belong to me. There is a mention of a town from another soap and a character that Lucinda was named after. I did make up a few characters like Lu, Valeria, and Rosaura._ Mention of a Character from another soap again.

It was Christmas Eve morning Lucinda had spent several days with her mother at the hospital. Lu was tired and had taken a nap. Maggie was concerned and had gone to check on Rosaura.

Rosaura: "She is taking a nap. "

Maggie: "I'm glad she is resting. "

Rosaura: "I want you to take Lu to the Christmas Eve party with you and have fun. "

Maggie: "Are you sure? I mean I am sure she will be worried about you. "

Rosaura: "I will be fine. She needs to get to know everyone. "

Maggie: "Yes this is true."

She smiles and turns and looks at Lu as she started to awaken. Lu smiles at both of her mothers. Maggie walks over to Lu and sits down and touches her forehead.

Maggie: "It's Christmas Eve you are invited over to the Horton house tonight."

Lu: "I don't want to leave my mama Rosaura."

Rosaura looks over at Lu.

Rosaura: "Its okay Lucinda I want you to go and have a good time."

Lu: "But..."

Rosaura: "NO! Go and spend time with everyone."

Lu gets up and walks up to Rosaura.

Lu: "Alright, if you insist... I will miss you as we always spend these days together."

Rosaura: "You have spent all day with me..."

She smiles at Lu.

Rosaura: "Its fine my dear daughter... Oh and don't miss the tamales Gabi and Rafe are suppose to take."

Lu smiles.

Lu: "Oh don't worry I won't... Always worth the wait tamales are."

She and Rosaura laugh ad Maggie watches on.

Maggie: "Are you ready Lu?"

Lu: "Yes, I am ready."

Lu hugs her mother Rosaura and leaves with Maggie to the party. Rosaura does remember she makes a call to Kay. Kay doesn't answer right away as she is back on the phone with the woman that had been talking to both Kay and a nurse at the hospital.

Woman: "Your dear friend Rosaura claims to have selective memory."

Kay: "Oh how convenient for her."

Woman: "Oh I agree and yet maybe convenient for you too... You know so no one tells about your... Oh I don't know tells them you are the one that took the money from the business that the DiMera's own by using Rosaura's information... Oh and don't forget that you had your sister when everyone thought she didn't survive her so called "accident" yet she was alive the whole time. The only reason Rosaura didn't get caught was Mrs. Walsh from Oakdale helped Rosaura. Even the woman that Lu is named after knew someone was trying to frame Rosaura... Need I go on?"

Kay: "Shut your MOUTH!"

Woman: You framed Rosaura! YOU AND ONLY YOU!"

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Note: The idea came to me. But the characters from the show don't belong to me. There is a mention of a town from another soap and a character that Lucinda was named after. I did make up a few characters like Lu, Valeria, and Rosaura._

It was Christmas Eve night all of the Horton's were at Alice's house. Maggie, Victor, and Lucinda arrived at the house. Anybody that Lu didn't previously meet she meet they all seemed happy to meet her and see her.

As the hanging of the Christmas ornament ceremony began Julie walked over to Lu and handed her an ornament with her name on it. Lu was shocked she couldn't believe this.

Lu: "Thank you... But..."

She tries to give the ornament back to Julie.

Lu: "I don't deserve it... I'm not a Horton."

Julie: "You are part of this family now. Never doubt that! You are here to stay. "

Lu starts to tear up and then she hugs Julie.

Lu: "Thank you so much."

Lu then turns and looks at Maggie and Victor she walks up to both of them and gives them both a hugs as well.

Julie: "You are up first dear Lucinda. "

Lu goes and hangs her ornament then Doug and Julie, Maggie, Victor and the rest of the family.

It truly was a beautiful scene being played out before Lu she had Christmas' before with her family... But she had never ever seen anything like this before. It was as it played in slow motion. She thought to herself that it would be nice if this never ended. After the hanging of the ornaments and speeches it was dinner time they went to eat... The first words out of Lu's mouth when she saw the food was...

Lu: "Tamales! Yes!"

She turns and looks at her cousins Gabi and Rafe who were there too as well. She runs and hugs them both.

Lu: "I'm so glad you are both here as well. "

She can't stop smiling.

Rafe: "Well I am glad to be here. "

Gabi: "And that you still consider us family."

Lu: "I will always consider you family."

They hug again as Maggie and Victor watch happy to see their daughter happy.

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_Note: The idea came to me. But the characters from the show don't belong to me. There is a mention of a town from another soap and a character that Lucinda was named after. I did make up a few characters like Lu, Valeria, and Rosaura._

__The next day different parties around town kept everyone busy. Lu went to the different parties and had fun... But at the same time she thought it would be good to see her mother. She makes her way to the hospital and walks up to the door, to her mothers hospital room. This door wasn't the main door to the room, there was a hallway that wasn't used as much she had walked up to the door and noticed the door was slightly open. She hears someone talking to Rosaura it was a voice that she had heard before.

Kay: "So what would happen if I told the DiMera's what you did?"

Rosaura: "What if I told them you are to blame for everything?!"

Kay: Don't you threaten me!"

Rosaura: "What do you care?! Anyway Mrs. Walsh fixed the problem!"

Kay: "She may have fixed the problem, but that doesn't mean the DiMera's won't want to get REVENGE!"

Rosaura: "I HAVE PROOF you USED MY JOB?"

Kay: "Oh you won't get away with this!"

Lu listens and leans against the wall as he bracelet comes off her wrist and hits the floor. Rosaura and Kay turn toward the door. Lu starts to run Kay comes and and sees Lu running.

Kay: "Your DAUGHTER heard everything!"

Kay start to chase Lu as they head toward the stairwell.

Rosaura: "NO!"

Lu ran toward the stairwell and Kay ran after her. Rosaura got out of her hospital bed. She was a little dizzy and she opened the door. As she made her way to the hallway she ran into Kate who decided to use that hallway, Kate had met Rosaura before after the bombshell of Lu's bio parents reveal.

Rosaura: "I'm sorry Kate... Would you help me? MY daughter is in danger!"

Kate saw the concern in Rosaura's eyes. Kate starts to help Rosaura.

Kate: "What's going on?"

Rosaura: "My daughter found out to much about someone and they are going after her."

They hear yelling coming from the stairwell.

Kay had a hold of Lu's hand. She start having a flashback of all the times Valeria had done that to her she had become a stronger person over time since the fall. Yet there was a part of her that was still afraid.

Kate and Rosaura get into the stairwell and see the fight ensue.

Lu: "Please don't hurt me and my mother!"

Kay: "I will do what I want!"

Lu: "Don't say that!"

Kate gets closer. Kay pushes Lu. Lu pushes Kay back. Kay still has a hold of Lu's hand. Kay falls back down the stairs and Lu falls down the stairs as well. Both Kate and Rosaura were in shock.

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_Note: The idea came to me. But the characters from the show don't belong to me. There is a mention of a town from another soap and a character that Lucinda was named after. I did make up a few characters like Lu, Valeria, and Rosaura._

There had been a struggle on the stairs... and after that happened all chaos broke lose. There had been an emergency everyone had been put into their rooms and Kate and Rosaura didn't have any information on Kay and Lu. Rosaura had a really bad feeling. And you know what she really had a reason to have this bad feeling. She looks at Kate and even Kate knew there was something wrong.

You see what happened was Kay had everything set up if anything like this happened she had her people near by watching every move and they were. So they caused an emergency in the hospital and the chaos was there. Both Kay and Lu were taken to an undisclosed location. Kay had woken up and got herself together. But Lu was still unconscious for several hours. At the same time the goings on at the hospital everyone had figured out that this emergency was faked. They tried to get to the source of this. Rosaura looked at Kate.

Rosaura: "I think it's time that you called Victor... he needs to know what's happening... I have the feeling that Kay has taken Lu... and if that's the cause that can't be good at all."

Kate looks at Rosaura and agrees. Kate dials the phone and waits. When Henderson answers the other side of the house phone Kate asks for Victor.

Victor: "Hello... Kate.. what can I do for you?"

Kate: "Something has happened... it involves Rosaura."

Victor: "What has she done now..."

Kate: "All she did was tell Kay the truth of the truth and... well Lu overheard and then there was a struggle in the stairwell. And it seems that Kay and Lu are now missing."

Victor stood there for a minute.

Victor: "What?! Okay I will be right over... I don't know that I should tell Maggie."

Kate: "I think that would just make her worry. We need to find Lu now!"

Victor: "Alright coming now."

They both hung up the phones. Kate looks at Rosaura and sighs. She then sits down.

Kate: "He is coming. I'm not sure but I think he might have some choice words for you so be prepared for that."

Rosaura: "Oh I always am at this point."

Back in the undisclosed location Lu was starting to wake up. She looked around and realized that she was in a jail cell that looked similar to where Rafe had been kept while Fake Rafe was set loose. Kay looks at Lu.

Kay: "Well look who decided to awaken to a "New" day... because this is a new day... even though its the same day."

Lu: "What does that mean?"

Kay: "You want to know... I have always been jealous of my twin sister for one reason or another... but the most jealous is that she had her kids and yes they do love her! That's the main reason I have gotten my revenge on her... but at the end of the day... I was the one that let go! Me! Yes, because at the end of the day she is my sister! So you want to know why I want to get my revenge on your mother Rosaura?!"

Lu sits up in the bed were she was and slowly walked up to the bars. She was confused, but she knew there had to be a deeper reason then just because.

Lu: "Why?"

Kay got close to the bars.

Kay: "Because of you! You! YOU!"

Lu: "ME?!"

Kay: "Yes, you! They say you were a mistake in the lab... and then your Mom's doctor found out and then you were born to Rosaura!"

Lu: "I wouldn't call myself a mistake... but what does that have to do with your revenge."

Kay: "Would you let me finish!"

Lu: "Yes, of course."

Kay sighed.

Kay: "You know why you know you are not just a mistake in the lab?! Because you weren't! You were supposed to be my daughter! MY DAUGHTER NOT ROSAURA'S!

Lu backed away from the bars as her eyes widened she backed right into the bed and was in shock.

To be continued...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_Note: The idea came to me. But the characters from the show don't belong to me. There is a mention of a town from another soap and a character that Lucinda was named after. I did make up a few characters like Lu, Valeria, and Rosaura._

Lucinda hearing this put her in some sort of shock. She looks up and watches at Kay left her alone in the room. Then a screen appears on the wall and she sees the dining room in the Kiriakis mansion. She sees Victor, Rosaura, Kate, and Brady talking. They are there for awhile talking about trying to find Kay and Lu. She stares and stares at the screen and as she does she sees that Maggie walks into the room and after over hearing that her daughter Lu is missing she is in a state the crying is uncontrollable. Lu starts crying herself now wondering how she will get out of all of this now. Knowing also that Kay was going to originally be the mother that raised her. Kay must have felt so alone to do all of this. Lu was the sort of person that at times could see the other side of things and be understanding to those situations. But how could she feel a little sorry for Kay after she has done this to Fay her twin sister... let alone what she has done to her... but she questions she helped me be here. "Why do I feel so conflicted toward her. Why do I care about what she wants? WHY?" Kay was in another room writing a letter as she thought about what she would write next. She writes in the letter:

Kay: "Dear Rosaura, Victor, and Maggie,  
There have been many times things have been done to people with no explanation at all... but this isn't one of them. I have thought on this for a long time. It's not just a plain an simple situation and never has been. I am admitting right now. My sister Fay and I have never had the best relationship. I fully admit to having been jealous of her that she had children that I wanted and never had. But I came to a realization many years ago that that I was going to have a child. I had an arrangement with a Doctor at the same clinic your doctor friend Emma works Rosaura. And then you took my opportunity to have my child Rosaura! Yes Lucinda was to be my child! And now I have taken her back! No more explanations... about Fay there is more about that but I have no need to tell you here and now.  
Nice talking to you,  
Kay"

The letter was sent off and hours later the letter was delivered to the Kiriakis mansion. Henderson got the letter from the delivery person. Henderson handed the letter to Victor and he opened the letter and read it out loud. They were all surprised Victor stood up and looked at everyone. Maggie was not good after hearing this. Rosaura looks around...

Rosaura: "This is all my fault."

Victor: "No, you couldn't have known this."

Rosaura: "But this has gotten worse. Why is this happening?"

Back where Lu is being held she watches the screen still she sees the worry on everyone's face. Then she notices something shiny on the floor. She gets up and walks toward the bars and sees 2 keys on the floor. She gets them and knows that these have to be the keys to the doors. She uses one that opens the door to the cell. She slowly opens the other door and runs down the hallway. And unlocks the second door. She finds a car still on and starts speeding away. Kay and her guards noticed this they started to chase after her in their cars. One of the guards cars speed past Kay's car which made her angry. That guard ended up hitting Lu's car...

To be continued...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_Note: The idea came to me. But the characters from the show don't belong to me. There is a mention of a town from another soap and a character that Lucinda was named after. I did make up a few characters like Lu, Valeria, and Rosaura._

__Lu felt her car get hit in the back she sped up a bit only having a bit of road between her and the hill she was driving near. The car sped up again and hit her again.

Lu: "What is this person trying to do to me?"

The guy in the car driving.

Driver: "We must stop her at all costs."

Woman: "What?! Kay will never allow that!"

Driver: "Shut your mouth!"

He hits her car again. The car goes off the road and down the hill toward a wooded area... Then the car exploded...

There was a call made by an unknown person telling of a car accident and a car explosion. Hope and Roman were the first to arrive at the scene then Bo. They went over the car and surrounding area and they found an Identification card. The name on the card said Lucinda Hernandez it was a little ways from the car they noticed that the car door was open. All they could hope was that Lu some how had gotten away before the car had exploded. They knew that they still had to deliver some troubling news to Rosaura, Maggie, and Victor. This wouldn't be easy. Bo looked into the distance and Hope walked up to him.

Hope: "Are you okay?"

Bo: "I don't know how I am going to tell Victor this news... and poor Maggie... and Rosaura. I know that Lucinda is my sister... I just wish I had really gotten to know her more. I mean all these months I have been traveling around. I am so glad that I am back now. Family is everything and being back with the police force it's exactly where I belong."

Hope looked at her husband Bo very understandingly and hugged him. She smiled slightly glad to have her husband back with her. But she couldn't stop thinking about what she might have to tell her Aunt Maggie. During that time Victor had gotten a phone call that told him to go down to the police station with Maggie and Rosaura. About an hour later Roman, Hope and Bo arrived and found a very unhappy Victor who with Maggie, Rosaura... and even Kate who had become Rosaura's best friend now... had been waiting for 45 minutes.

Flashback to right before the car exploded...

Lu was able to open the door and let her self out of the car but tumbled down the hill. Being knocked unconscious hitting her head on a tree trunk. Her car was near it stopped and exploded. Kay got out of the car and started to cry. She turns toward the driver of the other car with such rage. He sped off and Kay got into her car going after him. This left Lu very alone unconscious in the wooded area. What could happen who would save her? A person had seen this whole event happen and saw Lu. She had gotten some help she looked at Lu lovingly as if she had meet Lu before. She took her to the cabin and the woman's son and daughter were happy to see Lu, but at the same time very worried about what would happen.

To be continued...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_Note: The idea came to me. But the characters from the show don't belong to me. There is a mention of a town from another soap and a character that Lucinda was named after. I did make up a few characters like Lu, Valeria, and Rosaura. _Doctor Emma is a made up character too.

Lu passed out after a few minutes again and this woman and her kids made sure that she was okay.

At the station... Maggie when she heard the news and about the ID that was found as well as Rosaura both of them were uncontrollable with their crying that couldn't be stopped. Victor saw this he looked at Kate to help Rosaura out as they were now friends. Victor went to Maggie and hugged his wife. They hadn't known about Lucinda all these years and with some months of finding out that they not only had a daughter together, but that they had a daughter they couldn't love more if they had raised her themselves.

Victor: "Oh Maggie its going to be alright... please."

Maggie looks at him and kisses him.

Maggie: "I am glad that you are here with me... I don't know what I would do without you... months ago we didn't even know that we had a child together and here we are trying to survive the possibility that we have already lost her."

Victor: "Don't say that... there is no way that could happen to OUR daughter! She is a fighter! Not just by our blood! By by raising even if Rosaura did raise her! She survived Valeria! She can survive this!"

Maggie looks at her husband and shakes her head in agreement.

Maggie: "Alright, I do believe that Victor! I can believe that!"

They hug once more. Kate and Rosaura watch this.

Rosaura: "Victor is right... we can't count our daughter out just yet!"

Kate: "Now that's what I am talking about! Now just because the police think they know all the answers means nothing... around here anyway. Something could be right in front of their faces and they wouldn't see it!"

Rosaura: "Surely, you must be joking!"

Kate laughs.

Rosaura: "Well that means we have to take matters into our own hands and find her!"

Victor and Maggie look at Rosaura. Maggie says something that Victor never thought he would hear from her.

Maggie: "Find her! Do what you must Victor! FIND OUR DAUGHTER! NO MATTER WHAT!"

Kate and Victor were surprised that would come from Maggie. And yet Kate wasn't surprised at all... Rosaura understood this well for that was the power of a mother's love. And that's what Rosaura and Maggie were... they were both Lucinda's mother!

Lu comes to again she looks at the woman.

Lu: "Doctor...Emma is that you?"

Her eyes blur then focus again.

Emma: "Yes it's me everything is going to be okay."

Lu: "What are you doing here?"

Emma: "Shhhh... calm down... I am here to protect you... as I  
have always... and that's what your Godmother Lucinda W. would want... the Queen as you call her."

Lu smiles slightly.

Lu: "She is the Queen! She is one tough woman who knows what she wants and gets it! A great business woman! But... everyone must know I am okay."

Lu passes out again.

Emma smiles

Emma: "Don't worry Lu I will let them know."

One of Emma's kids got to working their way to Salem and a note was delivered to Victor's house. The note which is in an envelope is marked important. Maggie thinks it's business and gets upset with Victor. But he opens it anyway.

The note tells of what happened and says to keep this to themselves that Lu is alright. All this is for her own safety. There is a map showing the place. The note also is signed E. And Rosaura knew who this was from.

Rosaura: "She really is safe! She is... trust me she will keep her safe."

Maggie: "Good! Let's go get her!"

Victor: "You are staying here!"

Maggie: "NO! I will go and your not stopping me!"

Kate watches this and grins...

To be continued...


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_Note: The idea came to me. But the characters from the show don't belong to me. There is a mention of a town from another soap and a character that Lucinda was named after. I did make up a few characters like Lu, Valeria, and Rosaura._

Kate grinned then shakes her head.

Kate: "Are we going or not? I don't have all day."

Maggie looked at Victor.

Maggie: "I know that you are concerned for me Victor. But I am going."

Victor smiled.

Victor: "I thought I would try. But I knew this would happen."

Kate looked as Maggie and Victor and they were now kissing each other she rolled her eyes. She looked on the desk and grabbed Victor's keys and motioned for Rosaura to follow her.

Kate: "We are out of here!"

Rosaura followed her to the car. Victor and Maggie are right behind them. They all get into the car. Kate speeds away. Nobody stopped her as no one was paying attention at all. Victor gave the directions to where Emma had indicated she was. Twists and turns at every place. This wasn't an easy place to find if you were just going to use roads... but if you were going to fall down a hill like Lu had well that was a different story.

Maggie: "Kate be careful! We want to get there in one piece!"

Kate: "Don't you tell me what to do!"

Maggie: "I am Mrs. Kiriakis! I will say what I want!"

Kate: "Well... if you are going to go there... I can tell you a story or two about Victor... that would make your face turn as red as your HAIR!"

Maggie: "WHAT?!"

Kate was about to say something... but Victor looks at both of them.

Victor: "YOU WOULDN'T DARE! I have a story or two about you Kate that people wouldn't guess and people don't know at all as well... of course except for you and me. Do you want the world to find out? Hmmmm?"

Kate: "Well Mr. Kiriakis thinks that he is so smart!"

She isn't in a pleasant mood now. Kate continued to drive and drove fast again knowing how Maggie would react. Yes, Maggie wasn't in a pleasant mood either. She just couldn't wait to see Lucinda. That is after all what was important her daughter. Rosaura just sat there quiet shaking her head. Thinking to herself, "Why does Kate have to make everything so dramatic? Things were going well." Kate looked at the mirror and saw the look on  
Rosaura's face.

Kate: "What's the matter Rosaura?"

Rosaura: "Nothing!"

Kate: "Oh don't be that way. Tell me what is the matter."

Rosaura: "Why? This is just going to turn into another fight... I don't want that! I just want to see my daughter Lu!"

Kate: "Calm down! Alright, we are almost there... if Victor is giving the directions correctly!"

Victor: "Don't blame me! If we are going the wrong way its on you! You are after all driving and yelling!"

Kate just kept on going.

Lu was feeling a bit better so she tried to get up, but couldn't seem to walk. Her ankle was in pain. She looked at her ankle and saw how bruised it was. Emma comes into the room and helped her sit down again.

Emma: "It's going to be awhile before you can walk on that foot. You will have to use crutches again. I will wrap it for you. You need to continue to put ice on your foot okay... it's important."

Lu agreed. She heard a car drive up.

Lu: "Is someone here?"

Emma smiled.

Emma: "I think so..."

Emma goes up to the door to open it... Victor, Maggie, Kate, and Rosaura were at the door but they were not alone. Kay was there and they were all trapped.

To be continued...


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Note: The idea came to me. But the characters from the show don't belong to me. There is a mention of a town from another soap and a character that Lucinda was named after. I did make up a few characters like Lu, Valeria, Doctor Emma, and Rosaura.

Emma goes up to the door to open it... Victor, Maggie, Kate, and Rosaura were at the door but they were not alone. Kay was there and they were all trapped.

Hours had passed and it was just complete silence in the cabin Victor, Maggie and Rosaura just stared at Kay and she stared right back at them. Lu watched this going on but she turned and watched Emma and Kate and how they are looking at each other trying to figure out how to escape. She looks around herself then she notices Kay getting up. She paced back and forth back and forth. It almost seemed like a dance. As Lu watched she felt as though maybe there was a part of herself that understood Kay. Kay had felt neglected at every turn. All she ever wanted was acceptance. All she ever wanted was love. All she wanted was a child that would help her understand things in life. At the moment Lu got up grabbed the crutches that Emma had gotten for her and went over to Kay.

Lu: "It's alright. I know you are scared and feel that no one has ever understood you. But know this at this very second there is someone that understands you. And that's me. I have never felt like I have fit in... until I came to Salem... Rosaura has always been a nice and kind mother. Valeria my so called cousin always ruined things for me even before she found out my truth. It was like she felt it deep down inside that she was being pushed aside for me... but that was never true. There were several family members that have loved her but she just couldn't get passed her jealousy. You can you can learn how to live again and... and I will help you."

Everyone in the room was shocked at what was happening. But no one more then Kay herself. She looked around the room and smiled then frowned.

Kay: "But I will have to go to jail for everything that I have done. "

Lu: "Yes, you will have to. But I will never abandon you ever. You helped me be here... with your little tricks... then Rosaura and Emma didn't know... and you know... then Maggie and Victor well my biological parents fell in love later... but it's almost like it's destiny. A match, a true love a time to be happy. That's all I want a Happy Big FAMILY! That's all I have ever wanted."

She smiled at everyone in the room.

Lu: "I mean isn't that what everyone wants to be happy? Maggie, Victor, Kate, Emma, Rosaura? What about you Kay? You want a chance to be accepted and loved and happy for once in your life?"

Kay: "Yes that's all I have ever wanted."

Lu: "Then you know what you have to do."

She smiles and extends her hand.

Kay: "Yes, I have to pay for the bad things I have done. And I will because my life has meaning and I have a chance to for more then all this."

Hours later Kay is being booked into the Salem police department she goes to her cell awaits what is to happen next. Then Lu arrives and sits outside the cell and smiles she has a journal in her hand.

Kay: "What are you doing here?"

She smiled.

Lu: "I told you I wouldn't go anywhere."

Kay: "What do you have there?"

Lu: "It's my journal I am going to read you some so you feel as you have been apart of my life."

Kay smiled. Lu opened her journal and starts to read:

"January 15, 2010  
Once in a place that wasn't to far away there was a girl that had a good life. When she was a child of the age of four running through Oakdale she ran into a woman's leg looked up and smiled. Her mother stopped and was shocked and was in awe. For the woman was who she considered the Queen of Oakdale who had over come her own hardships and become more then she use to be. This woman had her moments but she could be kind at times. She looked at the little girl and smiled and picked her up... and from that moment on they were family..."

Lu continued to read as Kay listened it was like Kay finally understood the chain events that she had started. She realized what she did to her sister wasn't necessarily good... but she had saved her from a bad man. But with Lu... the chain events that she started was good... because she had to find herself in all of this and she had. It was truly destiny everything that had happened and no one would ever be the same.

The end... or is it?

Note: I am thinking of doing another story. One the dives into more the life that she lead before she came to Salem that would continue with the journal entries but not just the journal entries. Might also be that Lu go travels back to Oakdale and also living in Salem. But that would be considered more of a crossover I was wondering if anyone would interested in that.


End file.
